Day of Gratitude quests
Abe offers the introduction quest to the Day of Gratitude: The Day of Gratitude is Coming. He is located next to the Auction House in Greenmont. Quests 25 The Day of Gratitude is Coming Objective: Talk to Egan and teleport to find Abe at the venue. Description: The Day of Gratitude is on its way, and that means that we'll be having turkey to celebrate! I don't know about you, but I can't wait to try some! Completion: You sure made it here fast! Looks like you're just as excited for the turkey as I am! Rewards: 4 25 Give Thanks on Gratitude Day! Objective: Talk to Temple. Description: In the spirit of the Day of Gratitude, we should go to Temple and say thanks! Let's go before the food gets cold! Completion: Hello there... How can I help you today? Rewards: 4 25 Turkey? What Turkey? Objective: Find the turkey feathers. 0/2 Description: More and more people are coming to partake in the promised feast... but will there even be a feast at all? There's a rumor that says that the turkey escaped and is hiding out somewhere on the island... Maybe you could find it before the Day of Gratitude is ruined! Completion: Hmmm... Look at the size of this feather! I do believe the bird is on the loose! Rewards: 4 25 Turkey Trouble Objective: Talk to Yates. Description: If we're going to hunt a giant turkey, there's no better ally to have than Yates! If you really want to find the turkey, you should go ask for his help. Completion: So, you need somebody to help on a hunt, eh? A giant turkey, you say? No problem! Rewards: 4 25 A Gift of Gratitude (Daily) Objective: Bring the special roast turkey to Abe. Description: Hi, . Would you like to do me a little favor? You know Abe, don't you? Please deliver this roast turkey to him. It's a special dish, for I've hidden a love letter inside it! I hope that he enjoys my love as much as I'm sure he'll enjoy the turkey! Completion: The roast turkey is really delicious! You should try some! But there seems to be something stuck in my throat... *COUGH*... What is this? A slip of paper? Rewards: 4 25 Out of Thyme (Daily) Objective: Collect some thyme. 0/3 Description: Sorry to bother you, , but if it wouldn't take you too much time, could you bring me some thyme? There's nothing that makes a turkey taste better, and if you help me get some I'll save you the best slice! Completion: That's exactly what I needed! Thank you, . Rewards: 1 25 The Great Onion Heist (Daily) Objective: Kill the Goblins and collect the onions. 0/3 Description: Oh no! The turkey is nearly ready, but all the onions are gone! It must be the Goblins! It must be the Goblins! Please, , could you bring back the onions for us? No doubt those Goblins took them and are hiding them in their pockets! Completion: Ah, you are back! Did you also bring back my onions? Rewards: 2 25 (Dungeon) Into the Oven (Normal Mode) Objective: Knock down the turkey inside The Oven (Normal Mode). Description: All right, I've lured the turkey into my amazing oven trap. Now all you need to do is get in there and deal with it! What, you want me to do it? No dice! I already did most of the work! Now if you want a meal, you better get in there and bring it on home... Just be careful. The oven actually works! Completion: Hahahaha! I never did think I'd see somebody take on a turkey INSIDE an oven, but you did it and did it great! This is certainly the most exciting meal prep I think Haradon's ever seen! Rewards: 4 25 (Dungeon) Thrilling Cook (Daily) (Normal Mode) Objective: Get the Roast Turkey inside The Oven (Normal Mode). 0/1 Description: Today's roast turkey is nearly ready! All we need is just a little more seasoning... Would you like to do the honors of helping us put the finishing touches on it? Completion: You're back! How's the turkey? I can't wait to taste it! Rewards: 3 70 (Dungeon) Thrilling Chef (Daily) (Legend Mode) Objective: Get the Roast Turkey (Awful Turkey) inside The Oven (Legend Mode). 0/1 Description: There are some strange sounds coming from the huge oven! Yates must have lured in another turkey! I've heard that when it comes to cooking turkey you're the best we've got. Think you could get in there and roast us up a second helping? Completion: Rewards: 5 70 (Dungeon) Experienced Chef (Daily) (Legend Mode) Objective: Get the Roast Turkey (Tasty Turkey) inside The Oven (Legend Mode). 0/1 Description: '''There are some strange sounds coming from the huge oven! Yates must have lured in another turkey! I've heard that when it comes to cooking turkey you're the best we've got. Think you could get in there and make this the best feast we've ever had? '''Completion: Rewards: 8 70 (Dungeon) Head Chef (Daily) (Legend Mode) Objective: Get the Roast Turkey (Delectable Turkey) inside The Oven (Legend Mode). 0/1 Description: '''Why, I think Yates has got another turkey in that there oven! Based on how loud it is, this one could be the best bird of all! You've got to get in there and work your magic before all these hungry celebrators get out of control! '''Completion: Rewards: 12 Category:Day of Gratitude Festival